Here Tails cums
by crystalliz
Summary: In the difficult time of war with Eggman, young fox-mechanic, whose body matures more slowly, than mind, but soon, than emotion, needs some help... R&R please.


Tails burst into the Amy's room in which she sat quietly with Sonic, with his fox thing, dangling from the waist down, and leaving traces of grease on the floor. Waddly came to Amy, he flopped on the knees in front of her, lifted her red dress, quickly lowered her panties and began to lick her sex lips.

-Tails, are you doing it again?

Pup stuck his head out from under her dress, with his mouth dripping saliva...

-Amy, well, please, I hardly have not descended today from mind! - he licked his lips - practically has spent today all the day long in a workshop for nothing. Can't just understand anything at all.

-Amy, you know, Tails - our mechanic, and we need him everywhere and always. Sane.

-Well ... Well, in the end, you're still a child ... - girl hedgehog agreed.

-Thank you, Amy! - Hoarse voice uttered Tails and again dived under her dress.

-Oh, here is the warm flows! - he said after a while, now not only licking her pussy from the outside, but also penetrating their skilful tongue inside. Noticing something, he opened his mouth wide, and as soon as they pressed closer to the hole, pulling the tongue inwards, and never ceasing to work them, as if kissing Amy's vagina - look, there, inside, you have more sour juice - he said to Amy.

-Where, Tails? - she asked. In response, fox rose slightly, and merged with girl in a long kiss, letting her to taste. Her own juices flowed to her from someone else's mouth, tongue, mingling with the saliva, but not losing its tart, sweet taste.

-This is from the depths - Tails said, looking up from her lips - and here - from the outside - he slightly moistened two fingers with Amy's juice, sliding them in her crotch and let her to lick off.

-Yes, the second one taste as something more sweet - girl vaguely agreed. Tails, meanwhile, is sticking those same fingers to her vagina, continued to work her pussy out, massaging the wet walls, that they were willing to take a more serious subject. His unit at the time managed to blow the whistle on a decent puddle under Amy's chair.

-Well, soon there? - Amy asked.

-I think so. Do you feel the contractions? - came a voice from under the skirt.

-I feel, that you're doing something down there, and nothing more.

-It is strange... strange, probably, to be a girl ... - created the impression of inquisitive mind and clear thinking's returning to Tails. However, rather than attempting to confirm this, he smeared the index and middle fingers in the juices Amy, what was quite profusely oozing out from under the skirt, and slowly, with a trembling hand, brought them into the vagina. Convinced that there is now all abundantly lubricated, and quite enough room for him, he once again, squinting in pleasure, slowly licked small cave, and, finally, stuck his head out from under the skirt.

-Well, it's time, Tails? May?

- M - m - m - m - m. .. - instead of answering pup took Amy's hips, lifted her, sat down on a chair in the front of her, and slowly, with feeling, enjoying every moment of this wonderful event, touched oozing head of his penis to became wet, slippery skin between the girl hedgehog's legs. Just one moment was separating him from the cherished moment of pleasure, only one movement. Hugging Amy gently, he lightly pressed and opened his mouth as much of pleasure when he felt, like it opened before him like a sea shell, bringing him unspeakable pleasure, and tightly compressing his cock with his smooth, wet walls. He almost lost consciousness until he came to the end, hugging Amy tightly, and pressing her to the back of a chair, resting his head on her shoulder, he could now voice only one thought, what were beating in his head...

-Amy, you are... so warm...

-Well, and so each time. No, to be invited to a restaurant, to give a girl flowers...

-Yes... you are right... Amy ... - the first shock of familiarity with new delight has passed, and Tails began to move inside slowly, though, with the speed with which it has done now, it could soon be called twitching - I ... need this... you know ... I can't go on... without it... oh ... -walls of the vagina, awakened by the invasion, reflexively clenched, trying to push an unknown object from itself, but, instead, merely giving him a new pleasure.  
I must say that this soft body with Amy, like all young hedgehog girls, is now one-sided development in the state, even during such a process, pleasing his mistress only with feelings of periodic contractions in the flat muscles, and not even always, but only in the last couple of months. Young foxy boy, familiarizing youself with a new pleasure, gradually began to accelerate their slide. He felt the slimy walls of dense, rustic hugged his younger brother, as though something agreeing with him, and formed a self-sustaining mechanism. This mechanism is now working under them, as if a completely independent, though give him a pleasure, but at the same time, preparing Amy's maturity. Fox's member, who was pacing back and forth in her cave, tickled her smooth wall of his irregularities, causing the vagina impacted his spasms - one after another, one after the other - which only helped him achieve the cherished orgasm, and increases enjoyment. At such moments, his breathing became hoarse and broken, indicating what price he is getting this pleasure. Amy at this time, too, did not sit idly by. She was always interested, as during this process, from between young fox legs, under the testicles, something initially swelled, and then, finally, tightened, and it was became warm inside her stomach. And now she squeezed his testicles, such strange and unfamiliar, raised them, and gently stroked his pile somewhere between the legs.

-M - m - m - m, Amy, yes, pat there more, please... - fox whispered in her ear, he was already moving almost at full speed - I like it so much...

-Tails... - guardedly said girl hedgehog, fulfilling the request of the fox - but you're sure like a out of themselves today... how much you slept today?

-D - don't remember... 4 hours... 5 maybe, and - ah ...

-So you need to sleep! And then everything you have will pass!

-I'll finish right now... and go to sleep right here... in your hands ... D.. Don't you mind?...

-In principle, no... little hare!

- Amy kissed him - you're soft and warm, so I do not mind, if only you did not sleep on my prickly thorns. So, please ...

- T - thank - you, Am - my... B - but it was a joke ... a - a - a - ah ... you feel these spasms?

-Yes... this is nice? You like it?

-Yea - a - ah...

-Really?

Instead of answering fox grabbed Amy, struggling, and accelerated to the limit. The boy walked into her pussy, back and forth, back and forth, emitting a squelching sound, and throwing around a girl drops of lubricant. No normal furry, whether he's here, would not stand the sight for a minute, not starting to bleed profusely juices of one kind or another. However, it won't have a minute. Groaning quietly into hedgehog girl's little ear, pup began to fill her vagina with white juice of its prostate, warm and thick, like a mother's milk. He fervently rubbing against her on her tummy, and his hands wandered to her fluffy pink back, and her lips were whispering her name...

Finally he went limp...

So he sat under it is still a long 15 minutes, while his heart pounding thrills and Amy stroking her sweaty head and back, something saying, as if comforting him...

-Amy... She turned her head towards him, ready to listen...

-You're really very soft and warm... - he licked her neck.

-Fulmar... -she giggled in response - I am, as you need, soft, hard, warm, cold. The main thing - that you built your machine with which you and Sonic protects us from the doctor.

-So, I'm not offended you by anything?... I thought that I pressed you too hard...

-Well, of course, no, peti - te! -she patted him on the nose - well, come on, come out of me...

Tails leaned back, and Amy strained muscles of the vagina, when he was almost out, so that not one drop of warm fox semen does not leak out of it. First, of course she just did not want to wipe the floor again, but, in general, she liked to keep it for a long time in her own, rolling her muscles inside the vagina, then letting it to get almost to the most her lips, then, conversely, pushing inwards, to the most uterus. She loved then pop in your finger, pull out, sniff it, lick... And, finally, after a warm shower, go to bed and relax your pussy, feeling the remnants of ooze out, streaming on his feet, tickling his thighs, and finally absorbed by the blanket... Tails completely pulling out her boyfriend was standing, swaying, sleepy eyes and looked at the girl, stretched out on a chair before him. His useless appendage dangling from the bottom. Amy giggling, took it in hand, and patted a couple of times.  
-Amy, well, you know, I'm I can't do it more times a day. I'm still a child! - to prove he had put her other arm his scrotum - see?

-I know, but... -Amy gently stroked her fingers that held in his hands-they are so funny! -she looked at him, and barely suppressing a laugh, she continued - and you - also, when cumming! By the way, you promised me to sleep!

-I ain't just able to do anything else now...-muttered fox, whose property has already begun to slowly get involved. Unsteadily clutching at his feet, he staggered to the nearest chair, took off his shoes, climbed onto his legs, and curled up into a ball, asleep, quietly and peacefully sniffing ... Sonic is back in the room.  
-Oh, you have done everything already? - He said quietly, looking at a sleeping friend,-and I just complete the penultimate level...

***

Please, let me know about any mistakes. Thanks.


End file.
